Yumemiru Television
|released = January 24, 2018 |start = October 5, 2017 |end = October 15, 2017 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Pharaoh no Haka (2017) |Next1 = Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017) }} Yumemiru Television (夢見るテレビジョン; Dreaming Television) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring ANGERME, as well as Sudo Maasa, Nakajima Saki and Takase Kurumi. It ran from October 5 to October 15, 2017 at Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero in Shinjuku. The DVD was released on January 24, 2018 and includes a bonus soundtrack CD. Synopsis In the Showa 40s (1965 to 1974), Reaching from beyond the cathode ray tube was a glittering and sparkling dream world. Despite outcry and rejection, the TV industry still clung on desperately. As always, there were tears and laughter, and hopes and failures. Starring ANGERME, they deliver a story about the legendary TV show everyone was crazy about and the people who made it. Cast ;From ANGERME *Wada Ayaka as Ikegami Tomie (池神 とみ恵), the female producer *Nakanishi Kana as Ome Shoji (青梅 尚史), the chief director *Takeuchi Akari as Sayama Sotaro (佐山 宗太郎), an advertising agent *Katsuta Rina as Saotome Kunihiko (早乙女 邦彦), the head of the production department *Murota Mizuki as Tsukioka Masumi (月丘 万寿美), a popular singer *Sasaki Rikako as Hashiba Kenichiro (橋場 剣一郎), a popular actor *Kamikokuryo Moe as Kawai Hanako (河合 花子) (Lead role), a girl aspiring to become a director *Kasahara Momona as Nitta Chiyo (新田 千代), the make-up artist *Funaki Musubu as Ishizaka Chosuke (石坂 長介), a young broadcast writer *Kawamura Ayano as Hoshi Michiru (星 みちる), Hashiba's assistant ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Takase Kurumi as Kutsumi (くつみ), the older sister of the duo The Cashew Nuts (ザ・カシューナッツ) / Other ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as Fukutomi Kazutoyo (福富 一豊), a young company president and the sponsor * as Atsumi (あつみ), the younger sister of the duo The Cashew Nuts / Other ;Others *Nakajima Saki as Akechi Yoko (明智 容子), a female writer Crew *Script: Ota Yoshinari *Director: Yoshida Ken (TBS Television) *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack (2017) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Original Soundtrack (2018) }} The original soundtrack for the musical had a limited release at the musical venue on October 6, 2017 and was released for general sale on November 1, 2017. Tracklist #Yumemiru Television (夢見るテレビジョン; Dreaming Television) #Oni no Producer (鬼のプロデューサー; Demon Producer) - Ikegami Fumie #Yume (夢; Dream) - Kawai Hanako, Nitta Chiyo, Ishizaka Chosuke, Hoshi Michiru #Ore Koso Star (俺こそスター; I Am a Star) - Ome Naofumi, Sayama Sotaro, Saotome Kunihiko, Hashiba Kenichiro, Hoshi Michiru #Michishirube (道しるべ; Guide) - Tsukioka Masumi Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD includes a bonus CD with previously unreleased tracks. #Yumemiru Television #Color Girl (カラーガール) - Kawai Hanako #Oni no Producer - Ikegami Fumie #Gyoukai Boogie Woogie (業界ブギウギ; Entertainment Industry Boogie Woogie) - Ikegami Fumie, Ome Naofumi, Kawai Hanako #Joryuu Sakka (女流作家; A Female Writer) - Akechi Yoko #Hikaeme ni Itte (控えめに言って; Humbly Spoken) #Yume - Kawai Hanako, Nitta Chiyo, Ishizaka Chosuke, Hoshi Michiru #Three-Minute Show (スリーミニッツショー) - Sayama Sotaro, Kawai Hanako #Yakusoku Shite ne (約束してね; I Promise) - Kutsumi, #Onna no Teki wa... (女の敵は…; A Woman's Enemy Is...) - Kawai Hanako, Kutsumi, Atsumi #Ore Koso Star - Ome Naofumi, Sayama Kotaro, Saotome Kunihiko, Hashiba Kenichiro, Hoshi Michiru #Michishirube - Tsukioka Masumi #Atarashii Jidai (新しい時代; A New Era) - Tsukioka Masumi, Hashiba Kenichiro, Kawai Hanako, Nitta Chiyo, Ishizaka Chosuke, Hoshi Michiru, Kutsumi, Atsumi Information ;Original Soundtrack *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Compositions: Wada Shunsuke *Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (#1, #3-4); Inagaki Daisuke (#1, #4-5); Hara Yoshihiro (#2-3, #5) ;Bonus CD Soundtrack *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Compositions: Wada Shunsuke *Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (#1, #7, #9-10); Inagaki Daisuke (#1, #4, #10, #12-13); Hara Yoshihiro (#2-3, #5-8) DVD Tracklist #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Three-Minute Talk Show (スリーミニッツ・トークショー) ;Bonus Footage #Making (メイキング) Trivia *This was the first Engeki Joshibu musical to feature Nakajima Saki and her first theatrical production since 2013. *This is the second appearance in an Engeki Joshibu musical made by a fictional singing duo named The Cashew Nuts, who are a homage to the real life duo The Peanuts. The Cashew Nuts first appeared in Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! as sisters named Natsumi and Mutsumi (respectively played by Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu). **The Cashew Nuts appropriately sing "Yakusoku Shite ne" in both musicals. Gallery YumemiruTelevision-promobackside.jpg WadaAyaka-YumemiruTelevision.png|Wada Ayaka NakanishiKana-YumemiruTelevision.png|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiAkari-YumemiruTelevision.png|Takeuchi Akari KatsutaRina-YumemiruTelevision.png|Katsuta Rina MurotaMizuki-YumemiruTelevision.png|Murota Mizuki SasakiRikako-YumemiruTelevision.png|Sasaki Rikako KamikokuryoMoe-YumemiruTelevision.png|Kamikokuryo Moe KasaharaMomona-YumemiruTelevision.png|Kasahara Momona FunakiMusubu-YumemiruTelevision.png|Funaki Musubu KawamuraAyano-YumemiruTelevision.png|Kawamura Ayano SudoMaasa-YumemiruTelevision.png|Sudo Maasa IshiiAnna-YumemiruTelevision.png|Ishii Anna TakaseKurumi-YumemiruTelevision.png|Takase Kurumi NakajimaSaki-YumemiruTelevision.png|Nakajima Saki External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project, Gekipro, UP-FC *Goods *Discography: **Original Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Musicals Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:Sudo Maasa Category:Nakajima Saki Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Albums Category:ANGERME Albums Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:2018 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs